It Was A Long Time Ago
by LadyBek
Summary: A mother looks back on her old friend, The Guardian of Fun. In a turn of events, she ends up calling to him for help. Being one of so many believers back then, it's not likely he even remembers her, but she still hopes.


When I was young, I had an invisible friend. He was invisible to the adults anyway. To me and my fully visible friends he was the greatest thing since... Well, ever.  
He brought Winter with him. And fun. He thrived on fun; it was his thing. When he was having fun, every child around him was having fun. It was cold but worth it. His visits were always welcome.  
That was a long time ago, though. He's still around; he always would be. But now I can't see him. No matter how much I believe, there isn't any possible way to go back to those times. To say I wished he still remembered me would be an understatement. He was the greatest person I knew, or have known since. Every day I _hoped_ and I _dreamed_ he thought about me, too.  
As I said, that was a long time ago. I had a husband now. Great guy. We grew up together, but he's forgotten our invisible friend. I love him with all my being.  
Just as I love our child with every peice of my heart.  
I've told her all the stories about the boy who'd stolen my heart so many years ago. About how him and his friends protect all the children of the world. I've told her everything. She believes.  
She can see them. When they're around, she points happily at the empty space trying to show me my friends are still around. "They're your friends now, hunny" I tell her.  
I'll let her enjoy her childhood for as long as she can. Let her believe and not worry that she could lose them.  
There wasn't a problem until she woke up one night in tears. She'd had a nightmare and wouldn't stop crying. Both my husband and myself tried to calm her down, and in no less than an enternity-long hour she was quiet again. Still, she wouldn't sleep. She refused.  
When she told me what the nightmare had been about, I understood.  
It was the same nightmares I used to have. The same nightmares all children used to have.  
I left her with her father and went out for the day. Shopping, I told them. Some things to ease her asleep later and make her happy again.  
Really, I went to the park. He would show up some time, I knew. It was still dark but the snow made everything shine. I waited there. I don't remember how long. Joggers came and went, children stopped by on the way to school, and a few people asked if I was okay.  
How could a mother not cry when her child was having those awful nightmares?  
It took way too long before he showed up. Of course, I didn't know at first. Lost in thought, the chill in the air barely registered.  
Then he was beside me, and I knew by the frost on the bench. Wasting no time after that, I made him prove he was there. He did, by way of drawing something, in ice, on the ground beneath my feet.  
I told him what had happened and felt the wind rush around me as he flew off. I hoped he could help. And I knew, without a doubt, that he would try no matter what.  
But I couldn't go with him. My daughter would trust him, let him in and explain to her father what was happening. He was invisible, anyway. There was no way I could help.  
Later that night, I did what I could to keep her relaxed but awake. That's what he said to do, apparently. There was a limit, though. Before you think I'm a bad mother, I wouldn't have kept her up all night and she'd had fitful naps through the day.  
Luckily, it didn't get to that point. Before long, there was a cold breeze making it's way through the house.  
I still couldn't see him, but the frost told me he was there.  
And so did my daughter, after a moment of conversation.  
Everything was fine now. The nightmares wouldn't happen again. He was thankful I searched for him so soon. There were more coming. More for every child. But they confronted the darkness in time.  
The familiar chill was still welcome even after all these years. Even after the panic I'd felt.  
He left shortly after putting on a small show for my daughter, giving her something fun to dream about. After that, I tucked her in and kissed her forehead; turned on the night-light and passed her the stuffed animal she was so attached to.  
A short yawn escaped my little girls' lips, and she kept her eyes on me as she drifted off to sleep. **"Mommy" she told me "He remembers you"**

* * *

NOTE:

Okay, so this is my first time posting something. I'm happy with it. And even if I look back on it and think it sucks, I'm keeping it. Last night I just had the idea, and I went with it. It didn't take long, and went well, I think.  
Just so you know, I am working on a couple other things. I'm not slow exactly, I just have motivation problems. Currently most of my motivation is split between a couple crochet projects and a Jack Frost x OC fic. I know, right. Boo!  
Haha, it's all fine.  
Anyway, thank you for reading!  
Love y'all 3 3 3


End file.
